


Forged By No Man

by Yinepuhotep



Category: Knights in Tarnished Armor, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinepuhotep/pseuds/Yinepuhotep
Summary: Ever notice how so many plot points in Tolkien's works hinge on word play? Fred has really begun to hate that detail...





	Forged By No Man

The latest of the Dark Lord's minions popped up in front of Fred, puffed out its chest, and bellowed, "I am _invincible!_ No weapon forged by man can harm me!"

Fred pinched his eyes together and groaned. Ever since being thrown into Middle Earth (for the second time), he had become truly tired of how much in this world hinged on word games. There was more punning and wordplay than in Callahan's and the White Hart - combined. _This_ , at least, he could do something about, though.

He held up a hand to the creature - which looked like a generic pit fiend, when he considered it - and said, while shoving his other hand into his lab coat pocket and digging around. "Hold that thought, would you? I've got something for you."

The minion, surprised, stopped and stared at Fred, while he pulled a bastard sword out of his pocket.

"Here it is. A friend of mine made this for me a few years back after I got home from being a paladin. Now..." He shoved the sword through the creature's chest, then pulled back and lopped off its head. The minion, a look of surprise on its decapitated head, fell heavily to the ground.

Fred frowned, then poked at the body with the sword. "Say, do you have any brothers? I just realized, I didn't get to properly test whether you made a slip of the tongue or not. Did you _just_ mean man, or did you mean _mortal_ man? See, the friend who forged this for me is a Valkyrie..."


End file.
